xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Commander's Quarters
The Commander's Quarters is a facility aboard the Avenger in XCOM 2. Players are able to view the monthly Avenger report, XCOM Archives, and current objectives. Avenger Reports XCOM Archives 'HISTORICAL RECORDS' Propaganda Assessment: The following directives have been identified by resistance analyst based on a thorough review of ADVENT's ongoing propaganda effort. The aliens' key areas of focus as directed towards the civilian populace are: recruitment of an increasing number of civilians into the city centers; nurturing an atmosphere of distrust to encourage self-reporting among city centers inhabitants; encouragement of the belief that so-called dissident groups are to blame for perceived faults; disassociation of traditional beliefs and value systems in favor of adulation of the Elders ADVENT Network Tower: The ADVENT Network Tower is the central hub of the alien Psionic network and their worldwide communications system. Although the tower itself is a readily identifiable fixture to those people living in the city centers, its overall function and the extent of its capabilities are still generally unknown. It is widely believed that the ADVENT Peacekeeping forces are coordinated from somewhere within the tower. ADVENT Public Historical Record: In July of 2015, the coalition government formally know as ADVENT was first proposed by a small group of human politicians who stepped forth intent on negotiating with the Elders. Despite the open hostility initially directed towards these peaceful alien visitors, they were receptive to the possibility of coexistence. Despite the effective conquest of Earth's combined militaries, the Elders allowed for the pact of unification establishing ADVENT's governance. In the twenty years since, ADVENT has effectively served humanity and created an environment of peace and prosperity. XCOM PROJECT HISTORICAL RECORD: Initially conceived of as a means to defend against unforeseen threats to the earth as a whole, the XCOM project was first outlined during secretive planning sessions conducted throughout the year 1993. Although these early discussions were only meant to establish the theoretical principles of defense against an unknown enemy, all agreed upon preparations were carried out by the participating council nations immediately. For more than two decades, the project remained dormant, with limited personnel records maintained by an agreed upon representative of the council. In February of 2015, long distance scans indicated a number of large unidentified objects on a slow approach towards Earth. As agreed upon, The XCOM project was activated on February 10th, with key personnel assignments filled by the latest active candidates on file. In less than two months' time, open hostilities between the aliens and Earth's forces ravaged much of the planet's developed world leaving the survivors desperate and alone. 'FACILITIES' ARMORY BRIDGE COMMANDER'S QUARTERS GUERRILLA TACTICS SCHOOL 'PERSONNEL FILE' Personnel Dossier: Central Officer John Bradford - Born in November 17, 1979, Manhattan, Kansas, United States. Limited service record U.S. Military Intelligence 1999. First assigned to operational directive XCOM Project February 14, 2015. Primarily serving an organizational role, providing tactical and strategic support to XCOM's commanding officer, Central Officer Bradford was chosen for his loyalty and commitment to the task at hand. Unfortunately, a gross underestimation of the aliens' numbers and technological advancement left Bradford and XCOM with limited capability to fend off the invasion. Within a matter of weeks, XCOM's underground headquarters was infiltrated and destroyed, leaving the organization in shambles. Bradford was apparently left to fend for himself, surviving in the shadows, nurturing a growing affection for distilled spirits. In the time since, he did mange to secure connections within the resistance, providing the foundation for renewed XCOM operations across the globe. Personnel Dossier: Chief Engineer Lily "An-Yi" Shen - Born June 14, 2007, Taipei, Taiwan. Serving as Chief Engineer on board the Avenger, Lily Shen relies on a background consisting primarily of hands-on, practical experience learned from her father Dr. Raymond Shen. Although limited personnel records from this period still exist, what is known is that Shen and her father survived the invasion and later came to pioneer the systems and procedures necessary to rebuild the Avenger. In the time since her father's passing, the younger Shen has become invaluable to XCOM and the growing Resistance movement. She is now among the leading experts left on Earth in the field of robotics, and perhaps the only one capable of integrating the alien components to such an advance degree. Personnel Dossier: Chief Scientist Dr. Richard Tygan - Born May 12, 1984, Chicago, Illinois, United States. Holding formal degrees in chemistry and pharmacology, Doctor Richard Tygan was once a respected member of the scientific community. Before the invasion, Dr. Tygan worked in the pharmaceutical industry, primarily studying immunosuppressant drugs for use with organ transplant procedures. With the Collapse of the global economy following the war, Tygan was left with little alternative in terms of utilizing his skill set outside of ADVENT's widespread calls for cooperation among the scientific community. Employed in one of the earliest gene therapy clinics, Tygan found himself thrust into a project dealing with cranial implants. After growing disenfranchisedsic by some of the processes he witnessed while serving under ADVENT, Tygan sought contracts within resistance in the hopes of atoning for his contributions to ADVENT's work. Dr. Tygan is now the central figure in XCOM's Scientific pursuits, a crucial contributor in the fight against alien dominion over Earth. Personnel Dossier: "The Spokesman" - Full Name: Unknown. Birthdate: Unknown. Affliation: Resistance. The reclusive, unidentified agent known only as the "Spokesman" was once the public representative of the Council responsible for organizing the XCOM initiative. Following the Collapse of Earth's established governments, all indications are that the Spokesman served under ADVENT to an unknown extent. Through his own admission, he apparently used his position to provide information and material support to the fledgling resistance movement. It was during this time that contact between the Spokesman and C.O Bradford was first reestablished, leading to the eventual rescue of the Commander and the current operational status of the renewed XCOM coordinated resistance Movement. Personnel Dossier: Preceding Chief Scientist Dr. Moira Vahlen - STATUS: MIA - Birthdate Unknown. Doctor Moira Vahlen, Chief Scientist serving XCOM at the onset of the invasion in March of 2015. Very little information about Dr. Vahlen still exists following the destruction of XCOM's original headquarters. Central Officer Bradford is now the only living member of the staff to have had personal contact with her, and he generally remains aloof when pressed for further information. Notes and various remnants of data from the original XCOM database indicate an aggressive pursuit of alien material sought for study by Dr. Vahlen, with limited concern for the potential outcomes of these theoretical research fields. Dr. Vahlen's status following the destruction of XCOM HQ is unknown, no further contact has been established. RESISTANCE OPERATIONS Category:Facilities (XCOM 2)